Poly(arylene ether) resin is a type of plastic known for its excellent water resistance, dimensional stability, and inherent flame retardancy. Properties such as strength, stiffness, chemical resistance, and heat resistance can be tailored by blending it with various other plastics in order to meet the requirements of a wide variety of products, for example, plumbing fixtures, electrical boxes, automotive parts, and parts for consumer electronics devices.
Many consumer product manufacturers seek to improve the aesthetics and distinctiveness of their products by using new colors in the plastic components of their products. For example, in the area of television displays there has recently been a desire for plastic formulations having a high gloss and deep bluish black (“jet black”) color. The physical, thermal, and electrical properties of poly(arylene ether)/polystyrene blends would make them good candidates for these uses, and formulations using pigments such as carbon black have allowed the formulation of black-colored poly(arylene ether)/polystyrene blends. However, these blends did not exhibit the desired deep bluish black initial color, nor did they exhibit sufficient light stability. There therefore remains a need for thermoplastic formulations that exhibit the desirable physical, thermal, and electrical properties of poly(arylene ether)/polystyrene blends and further exhibit a deep bluish black color with good light stability.